


I Miss You

by xxJustJoolsxx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dream Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hangover, Masturbation, Sleepy Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxJustJoolsxx/pseuds/xxJustJoolsxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark, your mind was left to race back to where it always did...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!! It's been almost a year since I last posted! So much has happened since then, and inspiration has come and gone (I had actually started three different chapters to Just You and Loki Things but they were all really seasonal so it didn't seem right to finish and post them). However, due to *recent* events I finally got enough inspiration and time to finish a whole story! I didn't include it in my one shot collection because the characterisation seemed a bit different. I also wanted a whole new start.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Oh my god, you are literally being so reckless right now!”

“Seriously, keep that up and you’re going to regret all of that in the morning…”

You put your bottle down after you had emptied it, and sighed like you had quenched your thirst for the third time in a row. “For fuck”s sake guys, didn’t we come here to loosen up?” you slurred, brushing off the chiding from your friends. “Let me live, I’ve had a long ass week!”

Indeed it had been a long week at your job, but in the end it had all paid off. You had learned that you received a raise for all of your hard work. You had called up a few of your best friends for a celebratory drink...or three. You didn't regret anything at the moment, you were actually surprised by how well things were going in your life. Every sip of alcohol you took was to make the past hellish weeks you had been through worthwhile.

“Haha she’s right, maybe we should order some more shots...?” your friend said, looking at your other friend for a sign of her approval.

“Fuck it, that’s what Uber is for! We’ll have another round of shots please!” your friend said, flagging down the bartender.

An hour later, you were fumbling with your keys outside of your apartment and still giggling about something your friend said in the car. When you finally opened your door, you dropped your shoes and bag off right at the door and headed for your room. You still had the sense to wash your face; the warm water helped you sober up a little.

You left the bathroom in your nightshirt and shut off the lights after you had crawled onto your bed. In the dark, with only the lights from outside providing any type of illumination, your mind was left to race back towards where it always did…

...Back to Loki…

The two of you had parted ways a while ago. You actually had grown used to him coming and going as he pleased, but this time, he hadn't come back in months. You tried not to dwell on it. You had your own life, your own things to do, and so you focused on that. You put all of your time and energy into your work, your friends, socializing, trying new things, and anything else you could think to do. But when everything quieted down, the thoughts about him were all you could hear. You still missed him, his voice, running your hands through his hair and across his skin. You also wondered if he missed you too, but even in the silence of the night, you refused to let that thought get to you.

Despite all that you had been through, you never put it past him to leave you high and dry without any second thoughts. He was still a god who worked in ways that you could never understand, and you had to accept that in order to be with him. 

Normally, you would have started to tear up at that heartbreaking thought, but your drunken state spared you that embarrassing moment. With a sigh, you rubbed your eyes and rolled over to your side. Tonight, something made you want to map out his face in your mind. You imagined yourself brushing your fingers lightly across his forehead, as if you were moving a few flyaway strands of his inky black hair out of his face. Your imaginary hands cupped his face, pulling him closer to you as you felt his cheekbones beneath your palms.

Maybe it was the liquor messing with your head, but whatever it was, it made your mind go to the place you had sworn off months ago. You imagined him catching your lips in a soft yet firm kiss. His imagined hand stroked your back as you pulled him closer to you. The thought of his touch made your body warm and flushed all over. Your hand dropped to grip your thigh the way he used to. Though your hands were nowhere near as strong as his, you needed something...anything...to make this feel better.

The next thing you knew, you were slipping your fingers between your thighs, running your clit through your panties as if you were putting on a show for Loki. You could imagine him on top of you, leering down at you as you begged him to make a mess of you. His name clumsily fell from your lips as you teased yourself into delirium, just as he would have. Your eyes began to flutter between being open and closed as heat began to spread all across your body…

Suddenly, something behind you weighed down the bed and a familiar hand was on your waist.

“I must say, I don’t think I’ve seen you so frustrated.”

You jumped, but the hand on your waist held you in place. The deep voice had come from behind you, right beneath the back of your ear where slow, careless kisses were now being placed. You slowly looked over your shoulder to be met with that wickedly handsome grin in the dim moonlight.

It was him. “Loki…?”

“Did you miss me, pet?”

You had so many things to say to him: You're back! Why did you leave for so long? Did you forget about me? Will you be staying with me? Did you miss me too? How DARE you leave me like that! I can’t stand you, you snake! I hate you! I love you. I need you. Please stop my thighs from aching like this… But all of it crowded in your throat and all you could do was not at him like he had taken your breath away.

He laughed at you like he knew what you were thinking. “Perhaps I could help you with that, if you would allow me to.” His hand was sliding down your arm to meet your hand that was buried between your hot thighs.

You normally hated that laugh but you were honestly too needy to care. “Yes...please…” you gasped, letting his hand move yours out of the way.

He pulled no punches, slipping his hand deftly beneath your panties. You felt the pads of his fingertips brush across the sensitive hair and skin until he was lightly prodding at your soft core. “Ooh, you’re very wet...tell me, is all of this for me?”

He was in your ear; his finger was circling the entrance of your cunt. You didn’t stand a chance. All you could do was whimper “yes” and buck your hips back against him. His finger went in a little deeper, still teasing you with a tight little circle. “Another finger,” you breathed, satisfied with how wet you were getting. He didn't listen to you, he only deepened that infuriating circle.

“You are at my mercy tonight, little one,” he growled in your ear, nipping it. “Save your cute little commands for another day.” his free hand was lifting your nightshirt over your breasts. You took a sharp breath when his cold fingers pinched your nipple. “Spread your legs further apart. I want to go deeper.”

You quickly lifted your shaky knee. Your mind was melting into a puddle as he drove you insane with that finger. All you wanted to do was beg him for another finger, but all that came out of your mouth were incoherent murmurs and moans. You were beginning to regret all of those drinks much sooner than your friends had predicted.

“You’re soaking my finger pet, just the way I like it,” he was hard against the back of your thigh and it gave you gooseflesh. “I don't think I’ve ever had another cunt this lush.” His middle finger began to prod alongside his index, taunting you with the chance of slipping in.

“Please…” you were gripping your sheets on the verge of frustrated tears. “Do it...I need it…”

He chuckled the same way he always did while he teased you, “You don’t need anything from me.” Despite his words, he did slide his second finger in. “You only want me to fuck you. You only want my fingers to fill your greedy little cunt. You can say whatever you please, but I will toy with you I see fit.” 

His fingers began to pump in and out. You thought you might scream from all of the tension building up in your core. You gripped his hand that was palming your breast and kept rolling your hips back into him, lifting your leg so he could go a bit deeper. You suddenly heard a whirring noise and felt something hot and slick prodding at the inside of your thigh.

“And yet,” he began, pulling his fingers from your folds. “I find myself far too greedy to contain myself any longer.”

You took it as an opportunity to start shuffling out of your panties and he pushed you over onto your stomach to help you the rest of the way. He lifted your hips to meet his and you caught your balance with your elbows. You could feel him glide the smooth head of his cock down your wet slit.   
“I’m ready Loki, please…” You begged a little louder than before, hoping your voice wouldn't get muffled by your pillow.

“You have the softest cunt, pet,” he said, ignoring you. “I could come apart rubbing these pretty little lips...but you don't want that, don’t you?” he asked, smiling as you shook your head. “No, you’d much rather my cock be here,” he placed his wide head inside your entrance and you moaned loudly. “You’d rather clamp around me, wouldn’t you? Just like this…” He started to push in further. He was going so slowly that you almost crashed your hips back into him. “Oooh...you’re even tighter than I remembered. You’ve been a good girl since I had left, hadn't you?”

“Yes….oh my god yes….” You didn’t care to speak anymore. All you wanted was the sweet release that only he could provide.

He praised you and your patience before he snapped his hips into yours. You took a moment to adjust before he began to thrust into you at a tortuous pace. You reached underneath yourself to find your clit and you started circling it along with his rhythmic pace. It was almost ironic; the thought of him tortured you for months, and yet here he was doing the exact same thing. He was so cruel, it really wasn't fair. All you could do was rub yourself as he kept you on the edge.

Eventually, he started to speed up until he found a good pace. One that kept you whimpering with your mouth hanging open. “You’re like a silken vice...It’s been...far too long…”

“Loki...I can’t do this much longer...please let me cum…”

He kept going until his movement became clumsy and off beat. “Come then, for me…” You sped up your fingers and thrust back to meet his hips until you seized up, your orgasm powerful enough to make you scream out into your pillows. You noticed something hot and wet trickling down your thighs as Loki finally finished himself off onto your backside. After the two of you came down from your high, you lazily wiped yourself off and rolled over back into your side. He lied down next to you, kissing the top of your head.

“I missed you…” you murmured, your eyelids getting heavy.

He didn't answer. He just held you close. “Get some rest.”

You didn't have the energy to argue. Your head and heart were no longer racing as you finally drifted off to sleep…

~~~

The sunlight hit your face, making your eyes open. You rolled over into the shade before you rubbed your eyes. You realized that you had a pounding headache, as well as aches in interesting places. The events of last night were a bit foggy to you. You remembered drinking yourself silly, stumbling into your apartment, tripping over the rug, washing your face, getting in bed...putting your hand down your pants, and...

...Getting fucked silly by Loki?....

No that couldn’t be right! You hadn’t seen him in months. Or had you? Maybe he had come back last night...and you yelled at him...but he made it up to you...and you tell asleep in his arms….

Oh my god, he was here! You shot up, ignoring the sharp head rush to look next to you in bed, ready to see that dark hair and pale skin next to you.

Nothing.

The sheets weren't even pulled back as if he had gotten up and left. The pillow was completely unbothered, the mattress was still cold, you were actually alone. He hadn’t been there at all… Your hangover was suddenly so much worse.

You groaned and fell back onto your bed. It was probably all just a dream. A very realistic dream, but a dream nonetheless. You stuck your hands between your legs just to really make sure you had imagined it all. Your thighs were a slick mess, must’ve been a very effective dream then. Maybe it was all the alcohol messing with your head. Rather than over thinking your dream, you reluctantly got up to go take a cold shower.

~~~

Meanwhile in Asgard, Loki woke up with a hard cock and his favorite mortal on his mind. Perhaps he would have to make a trip to Midgard in the near future...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, kudos and compliments are always welcomed warmly! I may actually do another part or a story featuring the highly anticipated black suit, so let me know if you're interested! Thanks again ❤


End file.
